If music be the food of love, play on!
by Monster High PJO and THY fan
Summary: This is a series of songs, made by myself, that are on some of the most popular couples. See if you can figure out which song goes to which couple. REVIEW! PLEASE! If you're busy just put: Annabeth: "It's alright", Percy: "EPIC!", Drew: "Awful", Leo: "(insert lame joke here)" :P I put poetry as genre 2 because, songs rhyme, right?
1. Chapter 1

_ I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine_

_The way you take my hand and let me fly_

_The way you hold me close_

_PLEASE DON'T LET GO!_

_I'm so in love..._

_This is a dream..._

_Except this is better_

_'Cause this is real!_

_But, why do I feel as if_

_I'm grasping onto nothing?_

_As if this is all a game_

_And I'm the one being played?_

_But, Every-time I look at you_

_I feel a spark egnite_

_I know it's wrong_

_But, it feels so right!_

_I'm so in love..._

_I think I got it right..._

_This is like a dream..._

_But, it's real!_


	2. Continuation: A perfect way

**Hey guys! I decided to make this multi chapter. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW! I like song writing, but I want to know how everyone else feels about my songs. Thanks!**

_Reach out far,_

_grasp my tight,_

_hold me close, _

_Please don't let go!_

_Grasp my hand,_

_I'll let you fly,_

_'Cause your hand has a pecularly perfect way of fitting perfectly with mine!_

_I use to be blind in the darkness (in the darkness)_

_trying to find my way with only my heart (my heart)_

_But it got confused (so confused)_

_To co-operate it refused. (It just refused)_

_So, grasp my hand,_

_I'll let you fly_

_'Cause your hand has a pecularly perfect way of fitting perfectly with mine!_

_You came along one cloudy afternoon_

_You helped me find my way_

_I thought you might be wrong_

_Yet, it felt so right, just like a ray (of sunshine)._

_So, you better grasp my hand_

_'Cause I wanna fly_

_It may be wrong_

_But, your hand fits perfectly with mine..._


	3. Yes!

**Guys, feel special. Sunday night, I got this idea in bed, and got up at 11:38 to write it down. I chose you over sleep.**

I am not the kind of girl

Who should be running around, looking for love

But you, are not the kind of boy

Who should be thinking love could come from me...

I sneak around the corner

and hope you won't notice me, looking at you

But, much to my dismay, you turn and wink

with your cocky little attitude.

And I said, "Whatcha think your doing

trying to get me?"

Well he gave me an innocent look and said,

"Just looking at you. Is that a crime, baby?"

"Well, YES!"

I am not the kind of girl

Who should be putting on her earings, for the hottest boy in school

But, you are not the kind of boy

Who should be waiting for me at the diner next door

I walk into the diner

and scowl at your cocky little grin

But you, simply smile

and wave your menu for me.

And I said, "Whatcha think your doing

trying to get me?"

Well, he gave me an innocent look and said,

"Just looking at you. Is that a crime, baby?"

"Well, YES!"

I am not the kind of girl

Who should be putting on her wedding gown for the-best-husband-in-the-world

But, you are not the kind of boy

Who should have a ketchup stain on his suit...

I walk up the isle

to see you and the priest

and don't forget the best man

But, you see, I'm only looking at you

and your cocky little attitude

Well, the priest said

"Annabelle Chat, do you take Peter Johnson as your husband?

In battle and in bloodshed

since there isn't much difference

for your life?"

"Yes!"

**Easy to tell what couple, huh? Anyone know who the priest is?**


	4. Angels

**Snufflelufkins: Complicate name.. and yeah, he's Mr. D! Good job! :D**

**Guest: Yup; I thought it'd be good since MUSIC be the food of LOVE. Lol**

_Turn on my light light_

_The world seems so bright tonight_

_There seems to be a little sparkle_

_the the usually bright stars._

_'Cause there are angels all around us_

_Watching over our sinning souls_

_'Cause there are angels spying on us_

_persuading us towards the good._

_I see a little blond girl_

_so young, yet strong_

_her hair is blond with a little curl_

_She's five, and I don't think I'm wrong_

_She comes into my soul_

_whispering 'Don't do it'_

_And suddenly I realize the amazing truth._

_'Cause there are angels all around us_

_Watching our sinning souls_

_'Cause there are angels spying on us_

_Persuading us towards the good._

_So if your feeling alone_

_All buried in despair_

_Look into the night sky_

_and mutter a small prayer._

_'Cause there are angels all around us_

_Watching our sinning souls_

_'Cause there are angels spying on us_

_Persuading us to the good._

_'Cause there are angels all around us..._

_Following the lord_

_For he has given us love and pro-tec-tion_

_From all evil that we know..._


End file.
